1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus which forms images plural times on the same copy paper and more specifically to a copying apparatus which is capable of realizing duplex copying wherein pictures are formed on the front and rear surfaces of the same copy paper and composite copying where images are formed plural times on the same surface of copy paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, copying apparatus providing a variety of functions have been developed, realizing duplex copying where pictures are formed on the front and rear surfaces of the same copy paper and composite copying where different images (for example, a frame and letters in the frame) are formed or images in different colors are also formed on the same surface of the copy paper. In order to realize such functions, a copied paper is once sent to an intermediate tray where it must be supplied again. Therefore, in the case of duplex copying, the copy paper to be sent to the intermediate tray must be inverted.
Here, it is desirable, considering space saving of carrying route, simplification, easiness in removing jam paper until a copy paper is sent to the intermediate tray after the copying, that the copy papers are sent separate from the front side or rear side of the paper re-feeding direction onto the intermediate tray in the duplex copying and composite copying operation modes.
In this case, the copy papers sent from the front or rear side of the re-feeding direction must be aligned at the front or rear end thereof on the intermediate tray in accordance with their size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,497 disclosures a copying apparatus where an intermediate tray itself is inclined in order to align the front end of copy papers fed from the front and rear sides of both feeding directions of the intermediate tray and thereby the copy papers fed to the intermediate tray are aligned by the weight of the papers themselves.
However, a large space for accommodating the intermediate tray is necessary in order to provide for the inclined intermediate tray. Moreover, in the intermediate tray, the copy papers become warped and are arranged irregularly.